The present invention relates to the field of remote controls for television sets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bi-directional remote control which receives information from a television set in addition to sending instructions to the television set.
With a conventional television set and remote control unit, the flow of information is one-way only, namely, from the remote control unit to the television. The remote control unit may signal the television set to change the volume, change the channel being received by the television, etc. In this way, the remote control unit can be used to control the television set. The remote control may also be used to control peripheral devices such as video cassette recorders, video disk players and audio equipment connected to the television set.
However, in order to prevent the television for responding incorrectly to the signals from the remote control unit, the television set is typically programmed not to respond to the remote control unit until the same instructional signal has been received from the remote control unit a predetermined number of times. For example, when the user presses a button on the remote control unit to change the channel, the remote control unit will automatically signal the television to make the indicated channel change a number of times. When the television receives the same command from the remote control redundantly, the television presumes it is correctly receiving the transmission from the remote. control unit and executes the instructions received.
This safeguard helps insure that the television has properly understood and received the signal from the remote control unit and prevents mistakes in controlling the television. However, the requirement that the television wait for identical redundant signaling from the remote control unit necessarily slows the response of the television set to the remote control.
Additionally, with the advent of cable television, satellite television and digital television broadcasts, the amount of programming from among which a viewer can choose is tremendous. For example, one digital channel may carry several different programs, or sub-channels, simultaneously. This proliferation of programming makes it more and more difficult for a viewer to locate the programming he or she most desires to see.
While a conventional remote control unit allows the viewer to control the television set from across the room, it does not assist the viewer in navigating among the many channels available to find the most desired programming. For example, when tuning a digital channel which carries several sub-channels, the viewer must first select the digital channel. The television will then tune the digital channel. One of the sub-channels will be indicated as the default sub-channel, and the television will display the programming on the default sub-channel.
Thus, the user will then have to indicate whether a different sub-channel is desired. The user may do this by having the television""s on-screen display (OSD) list the sub-channels available from which the user can select. However, this arrangement raises several problems.
First, the OSD is displayed over the programming on the default sub-channel. This obscures the programming on the default sub-channel so that it cannot readily be observed and evaluated by the user if the user so desires.
Second, the television may not begin to display the programming on the default sub-channel until all the sub-channel information has been acquired. This necessarily delays the acquisition and display of the default sub-channel, which may be the only channel in which the viewer is interested.
Consequently, there is a need in the prior art for a remote control unit and television set which can more rapidly and readily execute the user""s instructions and which can assist the user in navigating among the variety of available programming.
It is an object of the present invention to meet the above-described needs and others. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a remote control unit and television set which can more rapidly and readily execute the user""s instructions and which can assist the user in navigating among the variety of available programming.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows or may be learned by those skilled in the art through reading these materials or practicing the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be achieved through the means recited in the attached claims.
To achieve these stated and other objects, the present invention may be embodied as an entertainment system including: a remote control unit with a communications unit having both a transmitter and a receiver; and a television set with another communications unit also having both a transmitter and a receiver. With this arrangement, data signals can be sent and received by both the remote control unit and the television.
This allows improved interaction between the television and the remote control unit. For example, preferably the television set sends a confirmation signal to the remote control unit when a valid instruction signal is received by the television set from the remote control unit. Alternatively, the television set sends an error signal to the remote control unit when an invalid instruction signal is received by the television set from the remote control unit.
The television set may also send a prompt signal to the remote control unit when an instruction signal received by the television set from the remote control unit requires additional input in order to execute the instruction represented by the instruction signal. For example, the instruction may be an instruction for the television set to tune a digital channel having a plurality of sub-channels; and the prompt signal may include a listing of the plurality of sub-channels from which the viewer can choose.
Preferably, the remote control unit further comprises a display device. If a display device is provided on the remote control unit, the listing of the plurality of sub-channels in the foregoing example may be displayed on the display device. With a display device, the television may also transmit electronic program guide information to the remote control unit which the remote control unit displays on the display device.
When a peripheral device is connected to the television set, the television set may transmit a set of commands for the peripheral device to the remote control unit so that the remote control unit can transmit command signals to the peripheral device through the television set. Additionally, the television set may send a delete signal to the remote control unit to delete the set of commands when the peripheral device is disconnected from the television set.
The present invention also encompasses the method inherent in using the entertainment system described above. Specifically, a method of the present invention includes transmitting data signals which are both sent and received by both a remote control unit and a television set.
The method steps for enhanced communication between the television set and the remote control unit include sending a confirmation signal to the remote control unit from the television set when a valid instruction signal is received by the television set from the remote control unit; sending an error signal to the remote control unit from the television set when an invalid instruction signal is received by the television set from the remote control unit; and sending a prompt signal to the remote control unit from the television set when an instruction signal received by the television set from the remote control unit requires additional input in order to execute an instruction represented by the instruction signal.
If the remote control unit includes a display device, the method of the present invention includes displaying data on a display of the remote control unit. If the television set has access to electronic program guide information, the method of the present invention may include transmitting electronic program guide information from the television set to the remote control unit, and displaying the electronic program guide information on the display of the remote control unit.
Finally, when a peripheral device is connected to the television set, the method of the present invention includes the step of transmitting a set of commands for the peripheral device to the remote control unit from the television set so that the remote control unit can transmit command signals to the peripheral device through the television set. When the peripheral device is disconnected from the television set, the method of the present invention includes the step of sending a delete signal to the remote control unit from the television set to delete the set of commands.